The main objectives of the proposed research are (a) quantitate and characterize the minor hemoglobins in the red cells of the newborn infants of normal and diabetic mothers and of the adults with elevated levels of Hb F due to various hematologic disorders, (b) study the biosynthesis of the minor hemoglobins in reticulocytes and BFUe-derived colonies, (c) study the specific and the non-specific non-enzymatic glycosylation and acetylation and the specific and the non-specific non-enzymatic glycosylation and acetylation and the specific enzymatic acetylation of Hb F and (d) purify and characterize acetyltransferases of cord blood and chicken blood reticulocytes.